Complicated Love
by jmyeonkim
Summary: Tentang ketulusan hati dari seorang Kim Junmyeon yang mencintai pemuda straight bernama Wu Yifan [Krisho. Krisbaek. Chanbaek!GS for Baekhyun. BL. DLDR. RNR] [#BahteraKrishoPrompt #HanahakiByouAU #HanahakiKrisho]
1. Chapter 1

"Yifan! Disini..!" teriakku memanggil Yifan sambil melambaikan tangan untuk memanggilnya.

Aku saat ini sedang menunggu Yifan yang telah menyelesaikan kelas kuliahnya hari ini. aku menunggunya untuk memberikan kotak bekal yang telah kusiapkan dirumah untuknya. Yifan itu suka sekali lupa untuk makan, karena itu aku selalu menyiapkan bekal makan siang untuk kami berdua lalu setelah kelas yifan berakhir kami akan makan bersama di taman kampus.

Saat Yifan ingin menghampiriku tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya.

"Yifaaan!" ucap saja seorang _yeoja_ yang kutahu bernama Luna memanggil Yifan dengan suara imut yang dibuat-buat.

"Yifan ayo kita makan siang, kamu udah janji mau makan sama aku kan" ucapnya dengan disertai pout yang aneh itu.

"Maaf Luna aku tidak bisa, aku sudah berjanji akan makan siang dengan Junmyeon" tolak Yifan halus

"cihh, kenapa kamu selalu makan siang dengan lelaki lemah itu sih! Lagipula dia itu laki-laki, dia bisa makan sendiri kan" cibir Luna sambil melirik ke arahku

Aku hanya bisa tertunduk diam. Ya dia benar. Aku ini bisa dikatakan laki-laki lemah, aku tidak bisa berkelahi, dan aku lemah dalam hal apapun. Aku hanya baik dalam hal pelajaran. Berbeda dengan Yifan yang baik dalam semua hal. Hingga ia digilai oleh semua wanita di kampus ini.

"Luna jangan pernah kamu menghina Junmyeon! Aku tidak suka kamu menjelekkan dia!" ucap Yifan

"Yifan sudahlah kamu makan saja dengan Luna, jangan pedulikan aku. Aku duluan oke" kataku yang tidak ingin masalah ini menjadi panjang.

"Andwae" tegas Yifan.

"Ya! Yifan kenapa kamu lebih memilih laki-laki lemah ini! aku ini pacarmu"

"cukup Luna kita putus, jangan pernah mengatakan hal buruk kepada Junmyeon seperti itu kepadaku. _Kajja_ Junmyeon" Yifan langsung menarik tanganku.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Wu Yifan! Kau sialan! Kamu memutuskan aku demi laki-laki bodoh itu!" teriak Luna kepada Yifan

Ketika Luna mengatakan hal itu. Sambil berjalan, Yifan segera menutup kedua telingaku dengan tangannya yang besar dan hangat itu. Aku lalu melihat ke arahnya dan dia hanya tersenyum.

Kami pun sampai di taman tempat biasa kami berdua makan siang.

"Jun, omongan Luna tadi jangan kamu dengarkan. Arraseo!"

"ne Yifan, gwenchana" kataku sambil tersenyum

Yifan malah mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut "baguslah Junmyeon" katanya.

Sungguh Yifan jangan seperti ini. aku semakin menyukai Yifan jika dia selalu melakukan hal ini terhadapku. Yifan selalu seperti ini. Dia selalu memilihku dibanding pacar-pacarnya diluar sana. Asal kalian tau Yifan itu playboy. Dia itu namja straight yang sangat suka bergonta-ganti pacar setiap harinya.

Setiap aku bertanya kepadanya dia hanya menjawab dia ingin mencari cinta sejati dan seseorang yang dia dambakan. Awalnya aku tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban konyolnya itu, cih alasan apa itu. Tapi dari tatapan seriusnya itu aku tau bahwa dia benar-benar serius ingin mencari hal itu. Dia mengatakan dia akan berhenti menjadi payboy jika dia sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya.

Mungkin sekarang aku masih tenang-tenang saja walaupun Yifan selalu bergonta-ganti pacar tetapi dia tidak menaruh hatinya kepada wanita manapun. Tetapi, aku takut jika nanti ia bertemu dengan orang yang akan menjadi cinta sejatinya, maka aku benar-benar sudah tidak punya harapan lagi dengan Yifan.

'dasar bodoh. Dari awal saja aku memang sudah tidak punya harapan dengan Yifan, dia saja straight' kataku dalam hati sambil menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum miris.

Yifan heran melihat tingkah Junmyeon yang tiba-tiba menggelengkan kepalanya.

"ada apa Junmyeon?" tanya Yifan khawatir

"eobseo, aku hanya memikirkan materi kuliah Jung saem Yifan hehe" kataku sambil nyengir.

"astaga Junmyeon, aku kira tadi kamu sakit atau kenapa. Junmyeon, saat denganku kamu jangan memikirkan hal lain, ayo makan" Yifan tiba-tiba saja menyuapi aku.

"aaaaaa buka mulutmu" lanjutnya.

Sungguh ini pertama kalinya dia menyuapi aku seperti ini. aku bisa gila jika ia terus melakukan hal-hal yang membuatku semakin mengharapkannya. Tetapi aku hanya membuka mulutku sambil tersipu.

* * *

Saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliah di rumah dan dering telefon di ponsel membuatku meninggalkan tugas kuliahku. Tertera nama Yifan disana dan aku segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya Yifan, ada apa?"

"Junmyeon kamu lagi sibuk?"

"tidak, waeyeo?" kataku sambil melirik tugas yang sedang kukerjakan.

"bolehkah aku ke rumahmu sekarang? sebenarnya aku lagi diperjalanan menuju rumahmu"

"Ya! Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu!" kataku

Segera kubereskan tugas yang sedang kukerjakan dan tidak lupa membereskan kamarku yang berantakan.

"saat ini aku sedang memberitahumu Junmyeon. Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan rumahmu, cepatlah buka pintunya. Sebagai teman baikku ada yang ingin kusampaikan kepadamu."

Aku tertegun. Yifan tidak pernah berbuat seperti ini jika ia ingin menyampaikan apapun kepadaku. Dia hanya tinggal mengatakannya. Dan berbuat sesuka hatinya. 'Apakah ia ingin menjadikanku pacarnya?' aku langsung memukul kepalaku karena sudah memikirkan hal yang aneh.

"Junmyeon cepat buka pintunya. Aku menunggumu" teriak Yifan di luar sana.

Aku langsung berlari dan membuka pintu mendengar teriakannya. " ada apa Yifan? Tumben sekali kamu menelefonku terlebih dahulu"

"Junmyeon saat ini aku sangat bahagia. Kamu tau Byun Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun? Ya aku tau Baekhyun. Dia teman sekelasku di kampus. Dia merupakan yeoja yang sangat cantik dan dia merupakan orang yang sangat baik kepada siapa saja termasuk kepadaku.

Kami selalu dikatakan mirip dengan orang-orang. Mereka mengatakan kami sama-sama mungil dan cantik. Entahlah, apa yang orang-orang itu pikirkan aku ini namja dan tampan bukan cantik.

Kembali ke Yifan, 'Lalu mengapa Yifan tiba-tiba menanyakan Baekhyun kepadaku?'

"Ya dia teman sekelasku. Ada apa dengannya Yifan?"

"aku baru saja jadian dengannya Jun. Dan apa kamu tau, aku rasa dia merupakan yeoja yang aku cari selama ini" kata Yifan sambil tersenyum bahagia.

'benarkah?' jika benar, sungguh aku belum siap mendengar ini semua dari Yifan. Aku hanya tertegun.

"jun?" ucapan Yifan menyadarkan lamunanku.

"ah ne? Tapi kenapa kamu mengatakan bahwa dia merupakan orang yang kamu cari fan? Bukankah terlalu cepat menyimpulkan hal tersebut?"

"awalnya aku memikirkan hal tersebut, tetapi dia benar-benar mengejutkanku Jun! Dia bukan hanya mempunyai wajah yang cantik dia benar-benar baik dan semua yang ada padanya membuatku semakin menyukainya"

Yifan benar-benar terlihat sangat bahagia saat ini. Dia tersenyum begitu lebar tanpa tau bahwa saat ini aku sedang menguatkan hatiku. Aku tidak membalas ucapannya sungguh saat ini aku ingin menangis. Masa bodoh dengan jenis kelaminku yang mengatakan sebagai lelaki tidak boleh menangis. Aku sedang patah hati sekarang.

"Jun ada apa? Kamu dari tadi melamun terus. Kamu sakit?"

Yifan menaruh tangannya di dahiku. Wajah kami sangat dekat. Aku segera menepis tangannya.

"aku baik-baik saja Yifan, kamu tidak usah khawatir" kataku sambil tetap memaksa mengeluarkan senyumku.

Ponsel Yifan berbunyi lalu dia melihat ponselnya. Wajah khawatir yang terpasang di mukanya tadi berubah menjadi wajah bahagia. Tanpa bertanyapun aku tau itu siapa. Baekhyun.

"yeobeoseyo Baekhyunnie."

Benarkan? Sudah terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat bahagia itu.

"Aku sedang di rumah Junmyeon sekarang. Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita bertemu" dan Yifan menutup ponselnya.

"Jun maaf, Baekhyun ingin bertemu denganku. Nanti kita lanjutin lagi, nanti malam aku akan menghubungimu ara! Bye Jun aku pergi"

Setelah Yifan pergi, aku benar-benar menangis. Aku menangis terseu-sedu. Apakah aku sudah tidak mempunyai harapan lagi dengan Yifan? Apakah sampai disini saja akhirnya? Tapi aku masih tetap menyukai- ani bahkan sekarang aku mencintai Yifan.

Saat sedang menangis, aku tersedak liurku sendiri dan terbatuk. Kulihat ada beberapa buah kelopak bunga berukuran kecil sedang berjatuhan. Tunggu! Kelopak bunga? Darimana asalnya kelopak-kelopak bunga itu?

Kulihat di atas langitku dan tidak ada apapun disana. Lalu aku terbatuk lagi dan aku melihat kelopak bunga itu lagi. Tidak mungkin! Kelopak bunga itu tidak mungkin berasal dari tubuhku kan? Bagaimana mungkin? Haha pasti aku benar-benar sudah gila sekarang.

Karena cintaku tidak terbalaskan aku menjadi gila. Dan hal tersebut membuatku menjadi murung kembali. Teringat Yifan dengan Baekhyun.

Lalu aku terbatuk kembali dan kembali memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga berukuran kecil tersebut. Sungguh bunga tersebut terlihat sangat cantik, tetapi kecantikannya menjadi hilang karena bunga itu berasal dari tubuhku.

Akupun mulai panik, karena aku terus terbatuk dan kelopak bunga itu selalu keluar dari mulutku.

Aku segera pergi ke rumah sakit yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahku.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dokter aku benar-benar tertegun. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa sekarang. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa aku terkena penyakit Hanahaki Disease.

Penyakit langka yang hanya dialami oleh orang-orang dengan cinta sepihak yang mencintai seseorang terlalu dalam hingga bunga pun mulai tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya tepatnya di dalam paru-paru si penderita.

Aku memang mencintai Yifan. Sangat mencintainya. Tetapi aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan penyakit ini.

Dokter itu menganjurkanku untuk mengoperasi dan membuang bunga-bunga itu dari dalam tubuhku. Karena jika hal tersebut tidak dilakukan, kelopak-kelopak bunga di dalam tubuhku akan terus tumuh dan semakin membesar lalu hingga menutupi seluruh paru-paruku.

Jika itu terjadi lambat laun bunga-bunga tersebut akan menghambat jalur pernapasanku dan kematianlah yang akan menungguku.

Tentu saja aku langsung mengatakan aku mau dioperasi. Tetapi dokter itu malah mengatakan jika aku dioperasi, perasaanku terhadap Yifan akan hilang dan aku akan menganggap Yifan sebagai orang lain. Aku langsung terhenyak mendengar penjelasan dokter itu.

Hei Yifan itu segalanya untukku, dan dia bukanlah orang lain di dalam kehidupanku. Aku segera menolak tawaran dokter itu untuk dioperasi. Aku tidak ingin menghilangkan perasaanku terhadap Yifan, karena Yifan adalah segalanya bagiku.

Dokter itu malah mengatakan jika penyakit ini tidak ada obatnya, bahkan obat untuk menghambat bunga-bunga itu untuk tumbuh lebih lambat pun tidak ada. Penyakit ini hanya akan hilang jika Yifan membalas perasaanku. Jadi dokter itu tetap menganjurkanku untuk segera dioperasi.

Aku tidak ingin mati dan aku juga tidak ingin menghilangkan perasaanku pada Yifan. Tetapi Yifan tidak akan mungkin membalas perasaanku karena dia seorang straight.

Jalan satu-satunya memang akulah yang harus di operasi. Tidak! Aku tidak akan pernah mau untuk dioperasi! Tidak akan pernah! Tidak apa jika aku harus mati tetapi tetap mencintai Yifan hingga ajal menjemputku daripada harus menghilangkan perasaanku padanya.

* * *

Malam ini Junmyeon benar-benar menunggu Yifan menghubungi dirinya. Dia sudah berjanji akan menghubungi Junmyeon malam ini dan Junmyeon menunggunya.

Tetapi, hingga tengah malampun tidak ada tanda-tanda Yifan akan menghubungi Junmyeon. Junmyeon hanya terus menatapi ponselnya dengan posisi tidur menyamping. Lelah menunggu panggilan dari Yifan ia tertidur dan Yifan memang tidak menghubungi Junmyeon hingga pagi.

Junmyeon terbangun dan langsung mengecek ponselnya. Dia terus merutuki dirinya yang malah tertidur saat menunggu Yifan yang akan menghubunginya. Tetapi saat ia membuka ponselnya, tidak ada apapun disana. Yifan tidak menghubunginya. Dan ini pertama kalinya Yifan tidak menepati janjinya dengan Junmyeon.

'apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Yifan yang sudah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun?'

Junmyeon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hatinya terasa nyeri jika mengingat hal tersebut. Hal ini malah membuatnya kembali mengeluarkan kelopak bunga dari dalam tubuhnya.

'Fiuh, jumlahnya bertambah dari yang kemarin' ucapnya dalam hati.

Dia teringat ucapan dokter itu kemarin. Dia mengatakan bahwa selain semakin membesar, jumlah bunga yang keluar akan semakin banyak. Awalnya mungkin Junmyeon tidak akan merasakan sakit apapun. Tetapi semakin lama itu akan menjadi menyakitkan untuk seluruh tubuh Junmyon. Junmyeon tetap tidak peduli, dia tidak ingin dioperasi.

Dia hanya mengumpulkan bunga tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Lalu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus tidak lupa juga dengan menyiapkan bekal untuk dirinya dan Yifan.

* * *

Junmyeon telah menyelesaikan kelasnya dan dengan segera pergi ke depan pintu kelas Yifan.

Sampai disana ternyata kelas tersebut telah kosong dan ia tidak melihat Yifan disana, hanya ada seorang yang juga sedang berkemas yang Junmyeon tau bahwa ia adalah teman Yifan dikelas yang bernama Chanyeol.

Lalu Junmyeon menghampiri Chanyeol untuk menanyakan keberadaan Yifan.

"Cheogiyo, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol berhenti mengemasi barangnya dan membalikkan badannya, ia terkejut ada namja mungil yang menurutnya sangat imut di depannya.

"ah ne, nuguseyo?"

"ah mianhaeyo, aku Junmyeon teman Yifan. Chogiyo, apakah kamu tau Yifan kemana?" tanya Junmyeon dengan suara yang menurut Chanyeol sangat lembut.

'apakah ini Junmyeon yang sering dibicarakan Yifan itu? astaga pantas saja Yifan selalu berbicara tentang dengan namja ini, dia benar-benar cantik dan lembut' pikir Chanyeol ber- _fanboy_ ria.

"chogi? Chanyeol-ssi?" ucap Junmyeon sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Chanyeol.

"ah ne, maafkan aku malah melamun disaat seperti ini"

"gwenchana, jadi kamu tau dimana Yifan?"

'bukankah tadi Yifan bilang dia mau makan siang? Ahh dia pergi bersama baekkie tadi. Jadi dia tidak mengajak Junmyeon? Bukankah mereka setiap hari selalu makan siang bersama?'

"maafkan aku Junmyeon-ssi. Aku tidak tau Yifan ada dimana. Tetapi tadi ia mengatakan akan makan siang dan ia pergi bersama baekhyun"

Chanyeol melihat perubahan raut wajah, di wajah cantik Junmyeon. Wajahnya berubah menjadi murung.

"ah geuraeseoyo, kamsahamnida Chanyeol-ssi" ucap Junmyeon sambil tersenyum yang dipaksakan.

Lalu ia segera keluar dari kelas itu. Junmyeon tidak tau sekarang ia harus kemana, ia hanya melihat bekalnya dengan tatapan miris.

'tak apa, sesekali aku juga butuh waktu sendirian bukan?' ucap Junmyeon dalam hatinya berusaha untuk menghibur diri.

Saat ia melewati kantin di Fakultas Yifan, ia melihat Yifan sedang makan berdua dengan Baekhyun. Disana Yifan dengan mesranya tengah menyuapi Baekhyun lalu mengelus rambut yeoja itu dengan penuh cinta. Mereka berdua benar-benar terlihat sangat romantis walaupun hanya melakukan hal yang sederhana.

Junmyeon yang tidak siap melihat adegan mesra Yifan, langsung lemas melihat semua itu. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat kuat ingin keluar dari dadanya. Ia segera berlari menuju toilet.

Benar saja, semua bunga itu keluar dengan jumlah dua kali lipat dari bunga yang ia muntahkan pagi ini. Kelopak bunga yang keluar kali ini berbeda dengan yang tadi pagi. Kelopak bunga ini bewarna kuning dengan ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang tadi pagi.

'cantik sekali' pikir junmyeon.

Ia tidak tau itu adalah bunga apa, tetapi warna kuning sering diartikan sebagai kecemburuan dan sakit hati bukan? Ya benar Junmyeon sekarang sedang benar-benar cemburu dan hatinya merasa seperti dipukul oleh palu, karena melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat.

Lalu ia memutar kloset dan menghilangkan semua kelopak bunga yang ada disana.

* * *

Chanyeol tadi menghampiri Yifan dan berkata bahwa Junmyeon menanyakan keberadaan Yifan.

'astaga, aku bodoh sekali. Aku lupa untuk mengabari Junmyeon dan pasti tadi ia kebingungan mencariku'

Lalu Yifan mencari ponselnya berniat untuk menghubungi Junmyeon untuk meminta maaf. Tetapi saat ia mencari ponselnya, ia melihat Junmyeon sedang melintasi koridor yang menuju perpustakaan.

"Junmyeon-ah" ucap Yifan sambil melambaikan tangannya lalu berlari ke arah namja mungil itu.

'pucat sekali, apa Junmyeon sedang sakit?'

"Junmyeon gwenchana? Kamu pucat sekali jun" ucap Yifan yang langsung menempelkan tangannya ke kening junmyeon.

'tidak panas' pikir Yifan

Junmyeon langsung menepis halus tangan Yifan pada dahinya.

"aku baik-baik saja Yifan. Ada apa?"

"eumm.. ta- tadi siang aku benar-benar minta maaf Jun. A- a..aku lupa mengabarimu kalau aku akan makan siang dengan Baekhyun. Maafkan aku Jun" ucap Yifan dengan kepala yang ditundukkan.

Junmyeon melihat Yifan yang seperti ini jadi tidak tega. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah dengan Yifan, hanya saja ia marah karna harus melihat adegan yang seharusnya tidak ia lihat yang mengakibatkan ia harus memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu di kampus.

"tidak apa-apa Yifan" ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya.

Entah mengapa Yifan lega sekali melihat senyum Junmyeon yang sebenarnya ia sukai itu. Tetapi ia mengingat bahwa ia melupakan suatu hal.

"AHHH, aku lupa Jun!"

"lupa apa Yifan?"

"Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk menghubungimu kemarin malam. Maafkan aku Jun, kemarin saat bertemu dengan Baekhyun, aku pulang saat sudah malam dan aku kehujanan lalu sampai rumah aku malah tertidur. Maafkan aku Jun sungguh aku minta maaf"

Ucapan Yifan yang panjang lebar itu membuat Junmyeon tersenyum. Yifan ini adalah jenis orang yang sangat irit bicara, tetapi jika dengan Junmyeon dia bisa cerewet seperti wanita dan Junmyeon sangat menyukai itu.

"aku mengerti Yifan, kamu kehujanan? Kamu gak demam kan?" kata Junmyeon khawatir dan berusaha menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Yifan.

Yifan hanya tersenyum melihat namja yang seperti malaikat ini sedang berusaha menggapai dahinya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil itu. Ia lalu mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Junmyeon agar namja mungil itu bisa menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Yifan.

Tetapi hal tersebut justru membuat Junmyeon kaget dan mukanya langsung memerah.

Yifan tau, Junmyeon memang seperti itu. Jika ia mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Junmyeon maka pipinya akan langsung memerah. Yifan pikir itu karena Junmyeon adalah orang yang sangat pemalu.

'manis sekali' pikir Yifan

"aku baik-baik saja Jun, lihat tidak panas kan?"

"ahh ne, yasudah aku ke perpus dulu ya Yifan" Ucap Junmyeon sambil memalingkan mukanya.

"biar aku antar, kajja!" ucap Yifan lalu menggandeng tangan mungil Junmyeon

Junmyeon sangat kaget karena tangannya tiba-tiba di gandeng Yifan. Ia melihat Yifan, tetapi Yifan tidak seperti merasa ada yang salah. Diam-diam Junmyeon tersenyum.

Junmyeon tau, Yifan pasti akan mengantarnya jika ia ingin ke perpustakaan karena tempat itu berada di paling belakang bagian kampus. Disana terkenal ada perkumpulan laki-laki yang akan menggoda dan memukuli orang-orang lemah.

Yifan tidak mau Junmyeon diapa-apakan oleh mereka, karena itu Yifan selalu menemani Junmyeon jika ia ingin ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Sudah dua minggu ini aku tidak makan siang bersama Yifan. Bekal yang selalu aku bawa hanya terbuang sia-sia. Aku selalu menyiapkan Yifan bekal meskipun aku mengetahui bahwa itu akan sia-sia saja karena Yifan selalu makan siang bersama Baekhyun.

Ucapan Yifan yang mengatakan Baekhyun adalah wanita yang ia cari sepertinya benar. Hubungan terlama Yifan dengan para mantannya adalah 12 hari dan itu sudah putus nyambung dan juga atas permohonan wanita itu yang tidak ingin diputusi oleh Yifan.

Tetapi Yifan dan Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan bahkan semakin mesra setiap harinya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda perpisahan, bahkan Yifan sering menceritakan perihal hubungannya yang bahagia dengan baekhyun.

Rasa nyeri di hatiku semakin menjadi dan aku kembali memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga. Kelopak bunga yang aku muntahkan semakin banyak setiap harinya dan semakin membesar satu milimeter setiap harinya. Aku selalu mengukur ukuran bunga-bunga itu dan aku mempercayai ucapan dokter itu.

Saat aku ingin memuntahkan bunga itu-

"Hyung lihat flashdiskku tidak?" ucap sehun yang tanpa permisi langsung masuk ke kamarku.

"OMO! HYUNG IGAE MWOYA?" ucap sehun panik karena aku memuntahkan kelopak bunga itu di depan dirinya dengan tidak sengaja.

"Ya! Sehun ketuk pintunya dahulu kalau mau masuk kamar Hyung, kenapa kamu tidak pernah mendengarkan ucapanku!" kataku panik

"Hyung gwenchana? Hyung kamu kenapa memuntahkan bunga-bunga itu? Hyung ini tidak mungkin kan? Sejak kapan hyung? Siapa orang brengsek itu hyung?" tanya sehun dengan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuat Junmyeon bingung untuk menjawabnya.

"Hyung baik-baik saja hunnie, sudahlah cepat kerjakan kembali tugasmu"

"YA! HYUNG!" teriak sehun "Hyung jebal jangan menyembunyikan ini dariku" mohon Sehun dan tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"arra arra, tapi kamu janji jangan beritahukan siapapun dan jangan melakukan apapun. Arraseo!"

"ne cepat katakan kepadaku Hyung!"

Aku menceritakan semuanya kepada Sehun.

* * *

"Kajja Hyung, ayo kita ke rumah sakit, hyung harus dioperasi. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu Hyung" isak Sehun

"Hyung tidak bisa Hunnie, Hyung tidak mau menghilangkan perasaanku dengan Yifan dan menganggap Yifan menjadi orang lain" tolak Junmyeon

"Bagaimana denganku Hyung? Apa Hyung tidak memikirkan diriku? Hyung ingin meninggalkanku?" isak sehun yang semakin kencang.

"ahh bagaimana jika Hyung menyatakan perasaan Hyung dengan Yifan hyung? Jika ia menolak, Hyung hanya tinggal mengoperasi saja bukan?"

Junmyeon yang mendengar langsung menjitak kepala Sehun

"ya Hyung! Kenapa kamu memukul kepalaku?"

"Pabboya, kamu kira gampang untuk menyatakan perasaan. Lagipula, ingat Sehun Yifan itu namja straight. Hyung tidak ingin ia melihat diriku dengan tatapan jijik" kata Junmyeon

Junmyeon benar-benar tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat dadanya kembali sesak. Membayangkan bahwa nantinya Yifan akan selalu memandang jijik kearahnya membuatnya kembali memuntahkan bunga itu.

"Hyung!" sehun kembali terisak melihat kondisi Junmyeon

"Gwenchana Hunnie" ucap Junmyeon dengan senyum agar ia bisa menenangkan dongsaeng tersayangnya itu.

Sehun langsung memeluk Junmyeon.

"Hyung! Aku sungguh tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Siapa yang nanti akan memperhatikan diriku kalau Hyung udah gak ada lagi?" ucap sehun

"Siapa yang akan menyayangi diriku seperti Hyung menyayangiku jika Hyung pergi? Kumohon Hyung! Hyung harus dioperasi. Tak apa jika hyung tidak ingin sekarang, tetapi hyung tetap harus dioperasi" lanjut Sehun dengan terisak

Junmyeon ikut menangis mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"baiklah Hunnie, Hyung akan dioperasi jika Hyung sudah menyatakan perasaanku dengan Yifan. Tetapi aku butuh waktu untuk melakukan itu" ucap Junmyeon sambil menerawang.

Ada dua opsi jawaban dari hal yang akan dia lakukan itu. Yifan menerimanya, atau Yifan menolaknya dan pergi dari hidup Junmyeon selamanya.

* * *

Sudah tiga minggu sejak Yifan mengatakan kepadaku bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang aku sudah tidak pernah membuatkan bekal lagi untuk Yifan. Semakin hari aku semakin jarang bertemu dengan Yifan.

Aku bertemu dengan Yifan hanya jika kami sedang berpapasan. Yifan pasti akan menyapaku tetapi tetap tidak mengurangi intensitas kemesraannya dengan Baekhyun.

Seperti hari ini. Saat aku sedang melintasi taman kampus, aku melihat Yifan sedang mencium pipi Baekhyun. Melihat kemesraan mereka, dadaku kembali merasa sesak. Kelopak-kelopak bunga ini memaksa untuk keluar dari tubuhku.

Untungnya saat itu sedang sepi dan tidak ada orang. Aku lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon dan memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu dari tubuhku.

Setelah kupastikan tidak ada lagi kelopak bunga yang ingin kumuntahkan. Aku kembali berjalan, dan mereka berdua malah melihatku. Yifan langsung menyapaku dan mereka berdua berjalan kesini. Kulihat Yifan tidak melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Baekhyun.

Dadaku kembali sesak.

"Hai Junmyeon" sapa Baekhyun

"kamu mau kemana Jun?" tanya Yifan

"Hai Baekhyun. Aku mau ke perpustakaan Yifan. Aku duluan ya" ucapku sambil tersenyum dan segera pergi meninggalkan mereka. Aku tidak ingin berlama-lama bertemu dengan mereka karena itu akan membuat diriku semakin merasakan sesak. Segera ku cari toilet.

Sesampainya di toilet, muntahan bunga dari tubuhku saat ini benar-benar banyak dan seperti tidak ingin berhenti. Hingga kulihat pada kelopak bunga itu seperti ada bercak merah.

'apa ini? darah?'

Aku kembali memuntahkan bunga itu dan benar saja ada darah yang ikut keluar dari tubuhku beserta dengan bunga itu. Aku tau ini akan terjadi. Dokter itu juga mengatakan kepadaku jika penyakit ini tidak diangkat akan ada hal-hal lebih buruk yang akan menimpaku. Seperti darah inilah contohnya.

Setalah kuyakini tidak ada darah yang keluar, aku segera membuang bunga itu pada kloset toilet lalu segera menuju perpustakaan.

* * *

'kenapa sepi sekali, tidak biasanya jalan menuju perpus sesepi ini. apa aku pulang saja ya?' pikir Junmyeon

Tetapi ia ingat bahwa tugas dari Han Saem harus segera dikumpulkan besok pagi dan artinya Junmyeon hanya punya waktu hari ini untuk mengerjakannya. Akhirnya ia tetap memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju perpustakaan.

Tiba-tiba saja ia dikagetkan oleh ucapan seseorang yang menggema.

"AKHIRNYA YANG KITA TUNGGU-TUNGGU DATANG JUGA!"

Junmyeon melihat beberapa namja berjalan menyeringai kearahnya. Ia berusaha untuk tenang, tetapi para-namja itu bergerak dengan formasi seperti ingin mengepungnya.

"kulihat akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bersama namja playboy bodoh itu bos, dia selalu berjalan sendiri"

"Ya! Yifan tidak bodoh, kalianlah yang bodoh" Junmyeon yang tidak tau situasi malah membela Yifan.

"benarkah? Lalu kenapa dia meninggalkan namja secantik dirimu humm?" Kata orang yang dipanggil Bos lalu memegang dagu Junmyeon

"Ya! Siapa yang kau sebut cantik disini? Aku ini tampan!" sebut Junmyeon tidak terima dipanggil cantik

"baiklah kalau begitu kita buktikan apakah kamu akan tetap mengatakan dirimu tampan atau tidak dibawah desahanku nanti" ucap orang yang dipanggil Bos itu sambil menyeringai ke arah Junmyeon.

Lalu semua namja yang ada disana mulai memegang Junmyeon.

"YA! KALIAN MAU APA! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! AKHH"

Tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka mendorong Junmyeon hingga ia jatuh.

"ANDWAE! YIFAN! YIFAN TOLONG AKU!" ucap Junmyeon sambil menangis

"namja bodoh itu tidak akan menolongmu manis. Ayo seret dia ke gudang"

Mereka lalu menyeret Junmyeon ke Gudang belakang Kampus yang dikenal sebagai tempat menyeramkan hingga tidak pernah ada orang yang berada disana, kecuali mereka.

'tidak! Yifan kumohon tolong aku' jerit Junmyeon di dalam hatinya.

END?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

hallooooooo. Ini fanfic pertamaku. Ini pertama kalinya aku mencoba untuk menulis.

Gimana? Jelek ya? aku sih bilang ini jelek banget *pundung*

Aku ngerasa cerita ini sangat amat memalukan untuk di publish _ tetapi karena ngikut prompt dan aku di WAJIBkan untuk menulis *cry*

daaaaaan akhirnya cerita ini pun lahir hohoho XD

biasanya sih aku selalu jadi reader, tapi aku lebih aktif di wattpad

ffn? jarang karna author Krisho menghilang seiring waktu berlalu~ *plak*


	2. Chapter 2

'Yifan'

Yifan melihat ke arah kanan dan kiri. Ia seperti mendengar suara Junmyeon yang sedang memanggilnya.

'junmyeon?' pikir Yifan

Tunggu! Bukankah tadi Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke perpustakaan? Dan ia pergi kesana sendirian? Yifan menyadari satu hal bahwa di dekat gedung menuju perpustakaan kampusnya itu terdapat geng dimana terdapat kumpulan para namja yang suka sekali menyerang orang-orang lemah dan menurut Yifan, Junmyeon termasuk diantaranya. Terutama saat ini ia juga merasakan ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi dengan Junmyeon.

'Junmyeon!'

Yifan semakin merasakan perasaan buruk yang bergemuruh di dalam dadanya. Tanpa babibu ia langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang kebingungan melihat kepergian Yifan. Baekhyun yang penasaran ikut berlari mengejar Yifan.

Sesampainya di perpustakaan , Yifan langsung mencari Junmyeon. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan keberadaan Junmyeon disana.

"Shit, akan kubunuh mereka jika sampai mereka berani menyentuh Junmyeon" ucap Yifan dengan tidak santainya yang membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Ya Yifan! Ini perpustakaan jangan berisik!" Kata salah seorang yang terganggu dengan umpatan Yifan.

Tanpa mendengarkan protesan orang-orang yang ada di dalam sana, Yifan segera keluar dari perpustakaan dan berpikir dimana tempat junmyeon berada. Jika Junmyeon benar-benar dibawa oleh geng berandalan itu, tempat itu pasti tempat yang terlarang. Tempat sepi yang tidak banyak orang berada.

"benar! Gudang belakang kampus!"

* * *

Yifan kembali berlari menuju gudang kampus. Saat ia mendekati tempat itu, ia mendengar teriakan Junmyeon. Ia semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Dan langsung mendobrak pintu gudang yang dikunci tersebut.

Saat Yifan tiba, ia melihat kondisi Junmyeon dan merasa sangat sedih akan hal itu. Rambutnya acak-acakan, bajunya sudah setengah terbuka memperlihatkan perut ratanya yang sangat mulus, pipi lebam kemerahan, tangan terikat kebelakang, dan Junmyeon yang sedang terisak pilu.

"YA! BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA!" ucap Yifan lalu menghajar mereka.

Yifan benar-benar kalap saat ini. Dia dengan kalap memukuli mereka semua yang berniat menyakiti Junmyeon. Junmyeon adalah orang yang sangat ia sayangi dan yang paling ingin dia lindungi. Junmyeon juga adalah orang yang sangat berharga bagi yifan. Dia benar-benar marah melihat mereka semua yang ingin menyakiti Junmyeon.

Yifan terus memukuli mereka semua hingga mereka semua sudah pingsan, tetapi Yifan masih memukuli mereka hingga Baekhyun datang.

"Yifan mereka sudah pingsan, berhentilah! Mereka bisa mati jika kamu terus memukulinya seperti ini" ucap baekhyun menghentikan Yifan

"Tapi mereka sudah menyakiti Junmyeon, Baekhyun!" Yifan termenung dan melihat ke arah Junmyeon.

"JUNMYEON" Yifan langsung berlari ke arah Junmyeon.

Yifan segera melepaskan ikatan di tangan Junmyeon.

"sshhh, tenanglah Jun kamu sudah aman, mereka semua sudah pingsan" ucap Yifan sambil mendudukkan dan menenangkan Junmyeon.

"a..aaa..a-aku takut Yifan, mereka ingin memperkosaku. Aku takut" tangis Junmyeon pecah dan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Yifan langsung memeluk Junmyeon untuk menenangkan Junmyeon.

"ssshh ada aku disini Junmyeon, tenanglah ada aku disini. Aku akan selalu melindungi kamu. Maafkan aku yang terlambat datang. Maafkan aku ssshh" yifan masih mencoba menenangkan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu semua menjadi sedih dengan kondisi mental yang sedang dialami Junmyeon. Ia tau teman sekelasnya ini memiliki fisik yang lemah. Dengan kondisi lemah itu dia malah akan diperkosa oleh laki-laki lain. Baekhyun memandang jijik ke arah pelaku calon pemerkosa Junmyeon.

Tapi Baekhyun mengetahui satu hal setelah melihat semuanya seperti ini, dan dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu setelah Junmyeon mengalami hal buruk tersebut. Yifan selalu datang ke rumah Junmyeon setiap harinya untuk mengecek kondisi Junmyeon. Saat ini mental dan kondisi fisik Junmyeon sudah jauh lebih baik, walaupun Junmyeon bisa tiba-tiba menangis jika ia ditinggal sendiri.

Yifan benar-benar merawat Junmyeon sepanjang hari ini, hingga ia baru sadar bahwa hari ini merupakan anniversarynya dengan Baekhyun. Yifan masih tetap berhubungan dengan Baekhyun, tetapi hanya dengan menggunakan ponsel saja.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan Junmyeon dia sampai melupakan Baekhyun. Yifan menjadi merasa bersalah karenahal tersebut. Jadi ia menyiapkan kejutan untuk Baekhyun atas anniversary mereka. Yifan membeli peralatan untuk merayakan anniversary mereka dan juga kue kecil yang bentuknya sangat cantik. Lalu ia segera pergi menuju apartemen Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar apartemen Baehyun, Yifan langsung mendekor ruang tv yang menurut Yifan tempat paling bagus untuk merayakan hari anniv mereka.

"selesai sudah" yifan melihat dengan puas hasil dekorasi yang ia buat.

Yifan tau saat ini Baekhyun tidak berada di apartemennya karena Baekhyun sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok di rumah temannya dan akan pulang hingga malam hari. Yifan berencana untuk mengejutkan Baekhyun dengan kejutan yang telah dibuatnya untuk merayakan hari jadi mereka.

Yifan dengan senang hati menunggu Baekhyun pulang hingga ia mendengar suara pintu otomatis berbunyi yang sedang dibuka.

'itu pasti Baekhyun' pikir Yifan antusias.

Yifan beharap kejutannya akan sukses. Tetapi bukannya membuat Baekhyun terkejut, Yifanlah yang dibuat terkejut oleh Baekhyun. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berciuman mesra dengan laki-laki yang ia kenal. Mereka berdua masih tidak menyadari kehadiran Yifan, karena adegan panas yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Tiba-tiba Yifan mendatangi mereka.

"Chanyeol! Brengsek kau! Ucap Yifan geram dan langsung memukul wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Yi-Yifan?" Baekhyun kaget dengan kehadiran Yifan yang berada di apartemennya. Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi ia melihat ruang tvnya dihias sangat indah oleh seseorang yang menjadi pacarnya ini.

Yifan kembali memukul wajah tampan chanyeol. Chanyeol yang tidak mau kalah langsung membalas pukulan yang Yifan arahkan kepadanya.

"Yifan tunggu! Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik oke! Kumohon jangan melakukan kekerasan di apartemenku Yifan!" ucap Baekhyun berusaha untuk melerai mereka berdua.

"Kamu! Kenapa melakukan hal ini terhadapku Baekhyun? WAEEE? Jika kamu memang tidak mencintaiku katakan kepadaku jangan menghianati aku seperti ini" ucap Yifan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Yifan tenanglah, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu. Tenanglah Yifan! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu! Kumohon tenanglah!" Baekhyun masih terus saja berusaha menenangkan Yifan yang sudah diliputi oleh amarah.

"KAMU SUDAH MENGHIANATI AKU BAEKHYUN! AKU TIDAK BUTUH PENJELASAN DARIMU! APA YANG KURANG DARI DIRIKU HINGGA KAMU MENGHINATI AKU SEPERTI INI?" ucap Yifan yang sudah diambang batas kesabarannya.

Ia lalu meninggalkan apartemen Baekhyun. Sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali. Ia mendengar Baekhyun berkata bahwa Yifanlah yang telah menghianati dirinya.

Yifan benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang Baekhyun katakan. Bagaimana mungkin yeoja itu mengatakan hal tersebut sementara yifan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Baekhyun sedang mencium bibir laki-laki lain. Sementara Yifan? Dia tidak pernah mencium wanita manapun saat berpacaran dengan Baekhyun. Dan Yifan malah dituduh menghianati Baekhyun.

"Brengsek" ucap yifan sambil menendang batu di dekatnya karena tidak terima disebut telah menghianati Baekhyun.

Yang Yifan rasakan saat ini sebenarnya adalah lebih seperti perasaan kecewa karena sudah dikhianati. Dia merasa aneh kenapa dia tidak merasakan hal yang dialami oleh orang-orang yang sedang patah hati.

Menurut yang ia tau, ciri-ciri orang yang sedang patah hati itu seperti tidak nafsu makan, frustasi, menangis terus menerus, dan yang paling parah seperti separuh jiwamu hilang dan pergi dan itu membuat kita menjadi manusia tanpa jiwa.

Tapi yang ada hanyalah perasaan amarah yang teramat dalam. Yifan tidak merasakan semua ciri-ciri yang digambarkan oleh orang-orang.

'aish jinjja berhentilah memikirkan hal bodoh itu. Itu pasti hanya ada di dalam drama saja' pikir Yifan

Yifan tetap beranggapan bahwa yang dia rasakan saat ini adalah patah hati.

* * *

"yeolli bagaimana ini? aku takut Yifan akan melakukan hal buruk di luar sana. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Baekhyun sangat khawatir dengan Yifan saat ini. Yifan adalah orang yang sangat nekat. Dia tidak segan-segan melakukan apapun jika ia sedang kesal. Baekhyun takut jika Yifan akan membuat masalah di luar sana dan berujung berada di kantor polisi.

"bukankah Yifan mempunyai teman yang bernama Junmyeon itu? Bukankah mereka dekat? Lebih baik kamu hubungi dia Bakkie" ujar Chanyeol memberikan saran.

"ta-tapi kondisi Junmyeon saat ini sedang tidak baik yeollie"

"sudahlah telfon saja Baekkie, bukankah memang Junmyeonlah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat yang dibutuhkan Yifan saat ini?" ujar Chanyeol

'Benar, hanya Junmyeon satu-satunya orang yang dapat menenangkan Yifan saat ini' pikir Baekhyun

Dengan tergesa Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lalu menghubungi Junmyeon.

" _yeobeoseyo? Baekhyun-ah ada apa?"_

"Junmyeon begini aku akan langsung saja. Saat ini Yifan sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk."

" _ada apa memangnya? Tadi ia mengatakan akan bertemu denganmu, bukankah kalian seharusnya sedang bersama?"_

"Benar Jun. Tapi Yifan melihatku berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol lalu ia pergi. Aku takut dia akan membuat masalah di luar sana. Kumohon tolong cari dia dan tenangkan dia Jun"

" _dimana Yifan sekarang?"_

"aku tidak tau Jun, mungkin saja ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kamu bisa menghubungi dia Jun. Yifan terus tidak mengangkat panggilanku"

"ha- halo yeobeoseyo? Jun? Jun?" panggil Baekhyun

Baekhyun melihat layar ponselnya, ternyata Junmyeon langsung mematikan sambungan telefonnya.

"dia mematikan sambungan telefonnya yeol" ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

"aku yakin ia sedang mencari Yifan sekarang, sudah tenanglah. Arra?" ucap Chanyeol lalu menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdoa semoga saja tidak ada masalah yang terjadi kepada Yifan di luar sana.

* * *

Sudah satu minggu semenjak aku hampir diperkosa oleh anggota geng mengerikan tersebut. Sebenarnya aku masih sangat takut dan aku masih mengalami trauma yang sangat dalam dari kejadian waktu itu.

Tapi Yifan selalu datang setiap harinya untuk mengecek kondisiku. Dia benar-benar merawatku dari ia pulang kuliah hingga larut malam. Aku sudah berkal-kali untuk melarangnya melakukan ini.

Sungguh aku merasa tidak enak dengan Baekhyun, dia pasti sedih. Karena aku, intensitas waktu Baekhyun bertemu dengan Yifan menjadi berkurang bahkan tidak ada. Tetapi Yifan selalu mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengerti.

Tadi siang Yifan berkata bahwa hari ini adalah hari anniversarynya dengan Baekhyun, lalu Yifan meminta izin denganku untuk tidak berada disini hanya sampai sore hari saja. Aku hanya bisa mengerutkan keningku.

" _Yifan aku ini bukan istrimu, kenapa harus meminta izinku jika ingin bertemu dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" kataku sambil tertawa miris._

" _ah benar juga, kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Yasudah jun kamu jangan lupa buat makan, terus obatnya diminum semua ya dan jangan tidur larut malam. Kalau kamu ngerasain ketakutan itu lagi, kamu harus segera hubungi aku atau sehun. Arra!?"_

" _nde nde nde Wu Yifan, kamu jadi seperti ahjumma jika berbicara banyak seperti ini. sudah sana temui Baekhunniemu. Aku benar-benar sudah merasa tidak enak sekali dengannya." Ucapku untuk mengusir Yifan_

" _Ya! Aku ini namja cool asal kamu tau! Ahh aku harus berangkat sekarang Jun. Byee" ucap Yifan lalu mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum lembut denganku._

Aku senang sekali dengan apa yang Yifan lakukan padaku. Sungguh! Bahkan aku merasakan dalam seminggu ini jarang sekali aku memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu. Memang masih ada, tetapi ukuran dan jumlah dari yang terakhir aku muntahkan tetap sama. Lalu intensitas waktu, saat aku memuntahkan kelopak bunga itu menjadi berkurang.

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, aku malas untuk bertanya dengan dokter. Pernah terpikir olehku apakah mungkin Yifan juga menyukaiku. Tapi langsung kuhilangkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku.

'jika Yifan mencintaimu, penyakit ini pasti hilang. Dasar bodoh!' pikirku dalam hati.

Dering ponsel mengagetkanku pada lamunan mengenai penyakit hanahaki ini. saat aku melihat layar ponsel, nama Baekhyun yang tertera disana.

'Baekhyun? Kenapa? Bukankah saat ini seharusnya ia sedang bersama Yifan? Lalu kenapa ia menghubungiku?' pikirku

Akhirnya aku mengangkatnya.

"yeobeoseyo? Baekhyun-ah ada apa?" ucapku

" _Junmyeon begini aku akan langsung saja. Saat ini Yifan sedang dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk."_

'apa maksudnya omongannya ini? Bukankah ia sekarang sedang bersama Yifan?' aku mengerutkan keningku

"Ada apa memangnya? Tadi ia mengatakan akan bertemu denganmu, bukankah kalian seharusnya sedang bersama?" kataku semakin mengerutkan keningku, aneh dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

" _Benar Jun. Tapi Yifan melihatku berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol lalu ia pergi. Aku takut dia akan membuat masalah di luar sana. Kumohon tolong cari dia dan tenangkan dia Jun"_

"dimana Yifan sekarang?" tanyaku

" _aku tidak tau Jun, mungkin saja ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Kamu bisa menghubungi dia Jun. Yifan terus tidak mengangkat panggilanku"_

Aku langsung mematikan sambungan panggilan dari Baekhyun. Lalu aku segera bersiap untuk mencari Yifan.

"Hyung eodiga?" Sehun langsung bertanya kepadaku yang sedang bersiap untuk mencari Yifan.

"Mencari Yifan. Nanti akan Hyung jelaskan semuanya. Bye Hunnie" ucapku terburu-buru.

* * *

Saat ini Junmyeon sedang berkeliling kota mencari Yifan. Dia sudah mencari dimana-mana mulai dari rumah hingga tempat yang mungkin akan Yifan datangi. Tetapi semuanya nihil. Junmyeon akhirnya menyerah dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Yifan.

Tak disangka ternyata Yifan mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Jun ada apa? Apa kamu teringat hal itu lagi?"_ ucap Yifan setengah mabuk diseberang sana.

"Yifan! Kamu mabuk? Kamu dimana? Aku akan kesana sekarang!" Junmyeon yakin Yifan sedang mabuk saat ini. cara bicaranya berbeda sekali dengan Yifan yang biasanya.

" _Aku? Aku ada di Hotel dekat kampus kita Jun. Kamu mau kesini? Kamu kan tidak bisa minum, jangan kesini nanti kamu mabuk!"_ jawab Yifan.

"kamu ada di kamar nomor berapa Yifan? Aku sedang menuju kesana sekarang?" ucap Junmyeon yang tidak menanggapi ucapan Yifan untuk tidak menemuinya.

"Aku ada di kamar nomor 120" ucap Yifan

Junmyeon langsung mematikan sambungannya sepihak. Dia langsung berlari ke tempat hotel dimana Yifan berada.

Saat ini Junmyeon sudah berada di depan kamar Yifan, lalu ia mengetuk pintu kamar yang terasa sunyi itu. Tak ada jawaban. Junmyeon mulai tak sabar, ia akhirnya mencoba untuk menghubungi Yifan kembali.

" _yeo-_ "

"Yifan aku di depan kamarmu, buka pintunya _palli_ "

Tidak lama setelah itu terdengar suara gerendel pintu yang sedang dibuka oleh Yifan. Ternyata Yifan langsung menuruti perintah Junmyeon untuk membuka pintu kamar hotel yang disewanya. Junmyeon cukup takjub dengan Yifan yang benar-benar menuruti perintahnya, ia sangat yakin kondisi Yifan saat ini benar-benar mabuk. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa Yifan akan memahami dan langsung menuruti perintahnya.

Saat pintu itu terbuka terlihat kondisi Yifan yang menurut Junmyeon benar-benar berantakan sekali. Rambutnya terlihat acak-acakan, bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat keluar dari mulutnya, muka kusam, dan badan yang biasanya kokoh itu pun sekarang menjadi tidak stabil diakibatkan efek Yifan yang sedang mabuk berat.

"astaga Yifan! Kamu sudah minum berapa botol?" tanya Junmyeon tajam

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Junmyeon, Yifan malah kembali masuk ke kamar hotelnya lalu kembali duduk di sofa yang menurutnya adalah tempat ternyaman saat ini. Junmyeon melihat di kamar itu banyak sekali botol bir yang bertebaran, dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menghitung berapa banyak botol bir yang sudah Yifan minum.

Yifan seperti ini karena ia sudah dikhianati oleh Baekhyun. Junmyeon menyadari bahwa Yifan benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun. Dadanya kembali merasa sesak, ia ingin memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, tetapi mati-matian ia menahannya. Tidak elit kan jika ia malah ketahuan oleh Yifan yang notabennya adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Sementara Junmyeon melihat-lihat, Yifan kembali menegak botol bir yang isinya sudah setengah itu. Junmyeon yang melihat Yifannya ingin kembali menegak botor bir langsung menyambarnya dengan cepat.

"tidak lagi Yifan, kamu sudah terlalu mabuk! Yifan ayo pulang, aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mencoba untuk menarik Yifan agar bangun dengan sekuat tenaga. Tapi Yifan bahkan tak bergeser seinchipun. Walaupun begitu Junmyeon tidak menyerah dan tetap mencobanya. Junmyeon heran mengapa Yifan bahkan tak bergeser seincipun dari tempatnya padahal junmyeon sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya agar bisa menarik Yifan. Akhirnya Junmyeon menyerah.

Tidak, Junmyeon tidak menyerah untuk menarik Yifan agar bangun dari sofa itu. Ia menyerah untuk membawa Yifan pulang. Apalagi saat ini Yifan benar-benar dalam kondisi tidak sadar. Junmyeon tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika ia bersikeras membawa Yifan pulang ke rumahnya dengan kondisi Yifan yang tidak sadar seperti itu. Mengangkatnya saja ia tidak sanggup.

'huh badannya saja yang kurus, tapi berat sekali'

Junmyeon memutuskan untuk membawa Yifan ke kasur yang berada tidak jauh dari sofa saja. Ia kembali mencoba mengangkat tubuh Yifan yang menurutnya berat itu. Berhasil. Dengan susah payah Junmyeon menyeret Yifan ke kasur hotel itu. Ia menaruh kepala Yifan ke bantal lalu tidak lupa dengan meluruskan kaki Yifan sejajar dengan badannya agar Yifan dapat tidur dengan nyaman.

Tetapi sepertinya keputusan Junmyeon untuk membiarkan Yifan tidur di hotel ini merupakan kesalahan terbesar yang ia buat. Yifan tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Yifan melihat ada sesosok mungil yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

'Baekhyun?'

Rasa amarah yang sudah reda itu kembali membara di dalam diri Yifan. Ia dalam mode sangat marah saat ini. Yifan tidak ingat bahwa Junmyeonlah yang ada disana. Dia terlalu mabuk dan mengira Junmyeon yang ada disini adalah Baekhyun. Sementara itu Junmyeon yang tidak sadar dengan Yifan yang telah sadar kembali, ingin beranjak untuk membersihkan kamar yang dipenuhi oleh botol bir itu.

-GREP-

Junmyeon merasa bahwa tanggannya di cengkram sangat kuat. Saat ia melihatnya ternyata Yifan telah sadar.

"Yifan? Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon kaget karena tangannya dicengkram sangat kuat oleh Yifan.

"jangan kira kamu bisa kabur setelah menghianatiku Baekhyun!" ucap Yifan dalam dan penuh penekanan.

"Ya! Yifan aku bukan ba- akhh.."

Tanpa mendengarkan ucapan Junmyeon, Yifan langsung menarik tangan Junmyeon kasar. Posisi Junmyeon sekarang ia sedang menindih Yifan dengan badannya. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yifan membalikkan badannya dan sekarang Junmyeonlah yang sedang ditindih oleh Yifan.

"pilihan yang buruk untuk menghampiriku Baekhyun. Aku akan menghukummu anak nakal"

"a-aku bukan Baekhyun Yi- eumhhh" ucap Junmyeon yang segera membungkam bibirnya dengan ciuman yang sangat kasar oleh Yifan.

* * *

"Chanyeol bagaimana menurutmu setelah ini? aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan Yifan" ucap Baekhyun murung.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin berselingkuh dari Yifan. Tetapi saat Baekhyun melihat bagaimana Yifan yang menjadi sangat gila saat penyerangan Junmyeon waktu itu menyadarkan Baekhyun. Ia menyadari satu hal. Bahwa sesungguhnya Yifan sangat mencintai Junmyeon.

Awalnya Baekhyun memang sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Yifan. Jika saat ia dan Yifan sedang bertemu ataupun berkencan, Yifan selalu mengatakan tentang Junmyeon, Junmyeon, dan Junmyeon. Awalnya Baekhyun mengira mungkin karena Junmyeon adalah orang terdekat Yifan dan karena mereka selalu bersama.

Tetapi lama-kelamaan, Yifan benar-benar membuat Baehyun muak. Selain karena Yifan yang sering membicarakan Junmyeon, Yifan juga selalu menyamakan dirinya dengan Junmyeon apapun itu. Entah itu makanan yang Baekhyun suka, hobinya, bahkan kebiasaannya. Yifan itu seperti ibu yang mengetahui segalanya tentang Junmyeon. Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka disamakan dan dibandingkan dengan orang lain. Mana ada sih orang yang ingin disama-samakan bahkan dibanding-bandingkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Tetapi satu hal yang membuat Baekhyun muak. Hal itu karena Yifan telah menyamakan permainan pianonya dengan Junmyeon.

Baekhyun sedari dulu sangat teramat mencintai piano, kata orang-orang permainan pianonya ini tak tertandingi. Jangankan untuk mengalahkannya, untuk menyaingi permainan pianonya saja akan sulit. Saat itu ia ingin menunjukkan kepada Yifan bahwa ia berbeda dengan Junmyeon, akhirnya ia memperlihatkan kepada Yifan kemampuan permainan pianonya itu.

Diluar dugaan Yifan malah mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bisa berduet bermain piano bersama Junmyeon. Karena menurut Yifan permainan Baekhyun dan Junmyeon sangat menyentuh. Baekhyun yang tidak mengira dengan reaksi yang diberikan oleh Yifan langsung terhenyak. Ia sangat marah bahwa kekasihnya sendiri bahkan masih membandingkan dirinya dengan Junmyeon dan tidak mengakui permainan pianonya bahkan menyuruhnya untuk bermain piano bersama Junmyeon.

Ia sangat marah dengan Yifan saat itu, tetapi sekali lagi ia ingin membuktikan dirinya dapat lebih baik daripada Junmyeon akhirnya ia menerima tawaran Yifan untuk berduel bersama Junmyeon.

* * *

Baekhyun tidak menyangka bahwa ada orang yang dapat mengalahkan permainan pianonya. Junmyeon benar-benar mengejutkannya. Ia bermain piano dengan baik, tidak! Bahkan sangat baik. Permainannya sangat halus dan menenangkan siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Junmyeon benar-benar bermain piano dengan menggunakan seluruh perasaannya yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya akan terpaku.

Baekhyun sadar bahwa ia telah kalah. Ia telah telah kalah dengan laki-laki cantik itu. Tetapi ia sangat menyukai Yifan. Ia ingin egois. Ia masih mempertahankan Yifan untuk berada di sampingnya. Sebenarnya ia mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon juga menyukai Yifan. Hal itu sangat terlihat dari tatapan mata Junmyeon yang terlihat sangat memuja Yifan. Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin berlaku egois. Ia tetap mempertahankan Yifan.

Sampai peristiwa penyerangan Junmyeon waktu itu tiba. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah kalah telak. Akhirnya Baekhyun memilih mundur.

Baekhyun saat itu ingin putus dengan Yifan, tapi Yifan benar-benar terlalu sibuk mengurus Junmyeon. Akhirnya ia memilih menunggu hingga ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan Yifan. Saat ia sedang dilanda patah hati hebat Chanyeollah yang menyelamatkan Baekhyun hingga akhirnya mereka berpacaran. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak menyangka Yifan akan ke apartemennya dan melihat ia sedang berciuman dengan Chanyeol.

"Ini semua bukan sepenuhnya salahmu Baek. Si bodoh itulah penyebabnya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri dan menjadikanmu sebagai pelariannya!" ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya.

"aku harap Junmyeon dapat menenangkan Yifan yeol" ucap Baekhyun.

* * *

"Sa-sakit fan eunghhh... ahhh.." lirih Junmyeon.

"sakit? Bukankah ini nikmat? Saat ini kamu bahkan mendesah seperti jalang" Yifan semakin cepat menyodok _hole_ Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memang pernah membayangan dirinya melakukan kegiatan panas bersama Yifan. Tetapi bukan inilah yang ia bayangkan! Ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan melakukan seks yang sangat kasar ini dengan Yifan. Yifan benar-benar kuat, sehingga Junmyeon tidak bisa melawannya.

Saat ini kondisi Junmyeon benar-benar parah. Bibirnya berdarah, mata sembab, rambut acak-acakan, pipinya bengkak akibat Yifan yang terus menurus menamparnya agar ia tidak pingsan, holenya lecet dan juga terus mengeluarkan darah, dan disekujur tubuhnya terdapat tanda kemerahan yang diberikan oleh Yifan. Di sela-sela penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Yifan kepada dirinya, ia terus memuntahkan bunga yang tidak ingin berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa sesak karena disaat seperti ini pun Yifan tetap menganggap dirinya adalah Baekhyun.

Junmyeon benar-benar merasa tersiksa saat ini. Bukan hanya ia yang tidak berhenti memuntahkan bunga dari dalam tubuhnya, tetapi Yifan yang benar-benar merobek bagian selatan tubuhnya. Yifan bahkan tidak mempersiapkan Joonmyeon terlebih dahulu dan langsung merobek lubang sempitnya yang bahkan belum pernah dijamah siapapun.

"Yifan anghh cu-cukuphh eungh ahhh" Junmyeon sudah orgasme untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya malam ini. Tapi lihatlah Yifan bahkan tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia akan berhenti. Ia terus mengghajar prostat Junmyeon yang sudah membengkak karena terus dihantam oleh kejantanan Yifan yang besar.

Junmyeon benar-benar sudah lemas, ia sudah tidak lagi berusaha untuk melawan Yifan dan hanya bisa pasrah dengan apa yang sudah dan akan Yifan lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Junmyeon merasakan perutnya kembali berkontraksi akibat hantaman Yifan pada prostatnya. Lalu-

"nghhhhhhh..." Junmyeon kembali menyemburkan benihnya dengan badan yang bergetar dan menggelinjang. Ia mulai merasakan pandangannya yang mulai menggelap. Yifan yang sadar Junmyeon akan pingsan dengan teganya malah menampar muka Junmyeon yang menyebabkan kesadarannya mengumpul kembali akibat tamparan dari Yifan.

"kamu tidak boleh pingsan dulu sayang" lalu kembali mencium bibir tipis Junmyeon dengan kasar dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan panasnya dengan Junmyeon hingga pagi.

TBC

* * *

Halooooooo aku kembali. ada yang kangen? *gak ada tuh*

buat Mama Junmyeon maafkan saya yang sangat menistakan kamu disini ma T_T siapa suruh mama punya muka yang emang bikin aku kepengen nistain mama terus /digampar/ *bow sembilan puluh derajat*

buat readers baik yang ngereview ff aku ataupun tidak terima kasih banayak. reviews kalian benar-benar membuat diriku yang labil ini menjadi semnagat membuat cerita ini. (padahal kepaksa gara-gara prompt) /plak/

karena kalian udah ngereviews ff aku, aku mau kasih balasan satu satu

 **lintangdianae** : mommy Jun sudah diselamatkan sama papih Yifan di chapter ini ya. ceritanya aja yang manis? akunya gimana? /digampar rame-rame/ /plak/

 **zee 295** : iya Yifan itu manusia paling gak peka yang pernah aku temuin! kasian kan mama gara-gara ketidakpekaan papa jadi nista begitu T_T

 **Bekipan** : mama sudah diselamatkan oleh papa di Chapter ini, jadi mama sekarang baik-baik aja hehe /nyengir lebar/ ini sudah dilanjut ;)

 **Kim Candy** : mama mau di ena-ena tapi gak jadi. kasian penjahatnya kentang HAHAHA *ketawa jahat*

 **Pilapelangi 2** : mama mau di ena-ena tapi gak jadi karna udah diselametin sama papa *peluk papa*

 **Krishobtches** : maafkan aku yang malah menyiksa mama disini *bow sembilan puluh derajat* abis mama mukanya pasrah-pasrah gitu sih minta diapa-apain /plak/

 **phytoncide** : AIHHHHH MAKASI BANYAK AKU TERHARU BANGET IH ADA YANG BILANG FF INI BAGUS T_T padahal menurutku ini aneh banget tidak seperti kalian para senpainya ff Krisho :(

 **inchan88** : ini sudah dilanjut muehehehe ;) makasi semangatnya *bow sembilan puluh derajat*

 **Xiao Aina** : 'tapi aku gak mau dioperasi kak ai, aku terlalu mencintai Yifan' ucap suho sedih T_T

 **Suhocang** : iya mama suka gatau diri dan gatau tempat gamau ngakuin dirinya cantik T_T papa emang minta dikasih sianida, eh tapi nanti mama malah menjanda *emang udah jadi janda woy* noona nuguseyo? apakah kita saling mengenal? /plak/ :v kita lihat di chapter selanjutnya oke HAHAHA


	3. Chapter 3

Esoknya, terihat Junmyeon dan Yifan tertidur setelah melalalui malam panas tersebut. Junmyeon terbangun terlebih dahulu. Matanya berkedip sesekali. Ia merasa ia sedang dipeluk erat oleh seseorang. Saat ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, ia meihat Yifan tidur pulas sekali.

'tuggu! Yifan? Kenapa ada Yifan disini?'

Lalu Junmyeon mengingat semua yang sudah Yifan lakukan padanya semalam. Yifan telah memperkosa dirinya. Tapi bukankah Yifan seorang straight? Ya tentu saja ia seorang straight, Yifan kan menganggap Junmyeon adalah Baekhyun.

Junmyeon tersadar. Bagaimana jika Yifan terbangun dan melihat keadaan mereka yang sedang _naked_ dan saling berpelukan seperti ini? terlebih jika Yifan mengingat apa yang sudah Yifa lakukan kepada Junmyeon semalaman. Junmyeon berpikir Yifan adalah seorang straight. Dan jika Yifan mengingat semuanya itu pasti akan sangat melukai harga diri Yifan.

Lalu Junmyeon membayangkan tatapan penuh kebencian yang Yifan berikan kepadanya. Junmyeon merasakan dadanya kembali merasa sesak. Ia ingin memuntahkan bunga itu kembali. Tidak Junmyeon tidak ingin Yifan membencinya. Akhirnya Junmyeon memutuskan untuk segera keluar dari hotel itu.

'sebaiknya aku harus segera pergi dari sini' pikir Junmyeon lalu dengan gerakan sangat pelan ia perlahan-lahan beringsut dari pelukan Yifan. Junmyeon merasakan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya terutama di bagian selatan tubuhnya. Namun begitu ia tetap berusaha bangun lalu memakai seluruh pakaiannya yang sudah berserakan di lantai.

Bau sperma yang sangat kuat menguar dari tubuhnya. Ia ingin membersihkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Tetapi saat ia kembali menatap Yifan yang sedang tertidur pulas ia berpikir bagaimana jika Yifan terbangun dan melihat dirinya lalu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan jijik? Junmyeon menggeleng sepertinya ia tidak bisa mandi disini.

Saat ia melihat dirinya ke arah cermin i merasa kondisinya benar-benar mengenaskan. Rambut yang terlihat acak-acakan, sudut bibirnya terluka, pipinya yang lebam, dan banyak tanda kemerahan yang berada di lehernya.

Junmyeon berusaha tidak peduli. Ia harus segera keluar darisini sebelum Yifan terbangun. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak ingin Yifan membencinya lalu meninggalkan dirinya. Dia harus mencari cara agar Yifan melupakan kegiatan panas mereka semalam agar tidak melukai harga diri dari pemuda straight tersebut.

* * *

Junmyeon sekarang sudah keluar dari hotel. Ia berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok menahan sakit sambil memegangi pinggangnya. Yifan benar-benar merobeknya semalam. Tapi mengingat bahwa yang Yifan lihat adalah Baekhyun bukanlah dirinya membuat hatinya sakit dan sesak. Hatinya lebih sakit daripada tubuhnya saat ini. ia terus memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang disertai dengan darah di sepanjang jalan.

Junmyeon sungguh tidak peduli dengan tatapan orang-orang saat ini. Tatapan aneh yang melihat ke arahnya, ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kasihan. Junmyeon yang biasanya sangat tidak suka ditatap seperti itu oleh orang-orang, namun kini ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya terus berjalan dan berjalan dengan langkah kakinya yang terseok-seok.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Sehun dengan raut wajah khawatir seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Sehun pasti mengkhawatirkan dirinya semalaman, hingga mencari dirinya seperti itu. Junmyeon merasa sangat bersalah dengan dongsaengnya itu. Ia sudah membuat Sehun mengkhawatirkannya hingga mencarinya. Junmyeon ingin memanggil Sehun, tetapi tenggorokannya sangat kering. Dia tidak bisa memanggil Sehun.

Lalu Sehun melihat dirinya. Junmyeon bersyukur dirinya bertemu dengan Sehun di saat seperti ini. sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sangat khawatir lalu berlari ke arah Junmyeon. Junmyeonn hanya bisa berdiri sambil terus memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang seperti tidak ingin berhenti keluar dari tubuhnya. Junmyeon tidak sanggup untuk berjalan lagi. Kelopak bunga yang ia muntahkan semakin membesar dari terakhir kali junmyeon lihat bahkan jumlahnya semakin banyak.

Pandangan Junmyeon semakin mengabur seiring Sehun yang semakin mendekatinya. Lalu ia merasa semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Junmyeon Hyung mengatakan kepada Sehun tadi bahwa ia akan menemui Yifan dan akan menceritakan kepada dirinya nanti. Sehun melirik jam yang berada di dinding. Sudah pukul 1 pagi. Tetapi Hyungnya itu bahkan tidak ada tanda-tanda akan menghubunginya. Sehun yang sedaritadi sudah khawatir semakin khawatir. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Junmyeon tetapi tidak diangkat.

'baiklah aku akan menghubunginya sekali lagi, jika masih tidak diangkat aku akan ke kantor polisi' putus Sehun.

" _nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif, silah-_ "

Tanpa menunggu operator telefon itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun langsung menutupnya. Sehun merasakan firasat buruk yang teradi dengan Junmyeon. Akhirnya ia memutuskan ke kantor polisi.

'jangan salahkan aku Hyung, ini karena kamu tidak bisa dihubungi'

Sesampainya Sehun di kantor polisi. Polisi malah mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memprosesnya jika Hyungnya sudah hilang dalam 1 x 24 jam. Sehun yang mendengarnya langsung naik pitam. Bagaimana mungkin mereka mengatakan hal tersebut. Sehun terus berusaha meminta para polisi itu agar mau mencari hyungnya. Ia sebenarnya mengetahui peraturan mengenai hal itu. Karena merasa percuma berdebat dengan para polisi itu danjustru akan membuang banyak waktu, akhirnya Sehun mencari Junmyeon sendiri.

* * *

Sudah 5 jam Sehun terus mencari Junmyeon namun ia tidak menemukan apapun. Sehun sudah bertanya kepada siapapun orang yang ia temui tapi mereka tidak melihat Hyungnya. Hingga ia melihat tubuh mungil yang berjalan terseok-seok dan tidak berhenti memuntahkan kelopak bunga. Itu adalah hyungnya!

"HYUNG!" ucap Sehun dan langsung berlari menuju Junmyeon.

Namun ia melihat hyungnya tiba-tiba terjatuh dan tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri.

"ANDWAEE HYUNG! HYUNG BANGUN!" kata Sehun cemas kepada sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri itu.

Sehun melihat kondisi hyungnya sungguh sangat memperhatinkan. Ia bahkan mencium bau sperma yang menguar dari tubuh hyungnya! Baunya benar-benar sangat menyengat. Lalu Ia teringat bukankah Junmyeon berkata bahwa ia ingin mencari Yifan? Jadi Yifankah yang membuat Junmyeon menjadi seperti ini?

"BRENGSEK KAU WU YIFAN! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN! JANGAN MELIHAT HYUNGKU SEPERTI ITU! SIAPAPUN TOLONG HUBUNGI 911! Ucap Sehun.

* * *

Saat ini Sehun sudah berada di rumah sakit dan Junmyeon sedang ditangani oleh dokter. Para suster dan Dokter kemudian keluar dari ruang inap Junmyeon lalu sehun langsung menghampiri dokter yang menangani Junmyeon.

"Dok bagaimana keadaan hyungku? Dia baik-baik saja kan dok? Tidak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi pada hyungku kan dok?" tuntut sehun yang rentetan pertanyaan.

Dokter ini sebenarnya kasihan dengan Sehun, apalagi dilihat dari matanya bahwa Sehun terlihat masih sangat muda. Tetapi ia merasakan tugasnya sebagai dokter harus tetap dijalani dan ia mengatakan semuanya kepada Sehun.

"kami telah menangani hyungmu dengan penanganan terbaik yang sebisa kami lakukan. Tetapi ada hal yang tidak bisa kami tangani, hyungmu tetap tidak berhenti memuntahkan kelopak-kelopak bunga dari tubuhnya. Setelah kami melakukan CT-scan, paru-parunya sudah dipenuhi oleh kelopak bunga. Jalan satu-satunya adalah hyungmu harus cepat dioperasi. Jika tidak itu akan berakibat fatal dan akan membunuhnya" ucap dokter tersebut.

"bolehkah aku meminta waktu sedikit lagi dok?" tanya sehun

"saya sarankan lebih cepat lebih baik, tapi jika memang seperti itu saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Baiklah saya permisi" ucap dokter lalu ergi meninggalkan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun ingin Junmyeon segera dioperasi tetapi ia ingin menghajar Yifan terlebih dahulu. Penyebab semua ini terjadi adalah karna namja brengsek yang dicintai oleh hyungnya itu. Setelah itu baru ia akan meminta dokter untuk mengoperasi hyungnya. Tetapi hyungnya pasti akan merasa sangat sedih jika ia dioperasi tanpa mengetahui perasaan Yifan terlebih dahulu. Terlebih mereka berdua telah berjanji, Junmyeon akan dioperasi jika memang Yifan menolak cinta Junmyeon.

Sehun lalu memasuki kamar inap Junmyeon. Disana banyak sekali kelopak-kelopak bunga yang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru kamar. Terutama di tubuh kakaknya. Sehun langsung menyingkirkan kelopak bunga tersebut dari tubuh kakaknya disertai wajah sendunya.

'aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu Wu Yifan sialan'

* * *

Yifan membuka matanya, matanya sesekali mengerjab.

'aku dimana?'

Yifan lalu bangun dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ini bukanlah kamarnya. Yifan melihat kasur dan di sekitar kasur ini banyak sekali kelopak bunga bertebaran yang terlihat cantik. Yifan merasakan kepalanya pusing lalu ia kembali membaringkan badannya. Kemarin ia melihat baekhyun yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan Chanyeol. Lalu ia pergi dari sana dan menuju hotel.

'ah benar aku berada di hotel sekarang'

Yifan pergi ke hotel sebearnya karena ia tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun. Jika dirinya pergi ke bar, ia yakin dirinya akan berujung di kantor polisi karena ia pasti akan membuat keributan disana sedangkan jika ia pulang ke rumahnya pasti banyak tetangganya yang akan terganggu dengan keributan yang Yifan buat.

Lalu Yifan mencoba mengingat semuanya. Ia mengingat apa saja yang sudah ia lakukan semalaman itu. Potongan-potongan memori kini memenuhi ingatan Yifan. Ia mulai mengingat semuanya. Ya semuanya. Ia mengingat dirinya telah merusak kesucian Junmyeon. Junmyeon yang biasanya terus ia lindungi, kini malah ia sendirilah yang merusak kesucian Junmyeon.

'JUNMYEON!'

Yifan langsung bangun dan segera mencari ponselnya. Namun ponsel Junmyeon sedang tidak aktif. Yifan terus mencoba menghubungi Junmyeon, tetapi jawaban dari operatorlah yang terus ia dapatkan.

"astaga! Apa yang telah kulakukan?" ucap Yifan sambil menatap tangannya.

Tetapi ia teringat satu hal bahwa saat mereka melakukan adegan panas itu Junmyeon terus menerus memuntahkan kelopak bunga dari dalam tubuhnya.

'kelopak bunga?' pikir Yifan

'tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin kan?' Yifan sungguh tidak percaya. Junmyeon, temannya itu terkena penyakit hanahaki. Ya ia tau mengenai penyakit tersebut. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Junmyeon bisa terkena penyakit itu? Apakah selama ini Junmyeon menyukai seseorang?

'Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Siapa orang brengsek yang tidak membalas perasaan Junmyeonnya?' Yifan merasakan dadanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sesak. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Mengapa ia malah merasa sesak mengetahui bahwa Junmyeon menyukai seseorang?

Apakah ia menyukai Junmyeon? Tidak itu tidak mungkin, ia selama ini memang menyayangi Junmyeon. Sangat menyayangi namja manis itu. Tetapi bukan berarti bahwaia menyukai Jumyeon bukan? Tetapi mengingat gambaran Junmyeon yang memuntahkan bunga itu dadanya kembali merasa sesak.

Selain itu hatinya juga merasa terluka mengingat bagaimana teganya ia memperkosa Junmyeon semalaman.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Junmyeon pasti sangat membenciku sekarang' ucap Yifan di dalam hatinya. Lalu ia membayangkan bayangan Junmyeon yang pergi dari kehidupannya dan tidak ingin menemuinya lagi. Rasa sesak di dadanya terasa semakin besar. Yifan kemudian terbatuk dan ia melihat sebuah kelopak bunga yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

'Apalagi ini? Kenapa sekarang ia memuntahkan kelopak bunga? Tidak pasti ini kelopak bunga dari tubuh Junmyeon' pikir Yifan

Lalu ia kembali terbatuk dan terlihat lagi sebuah kelopak bunga baru yang masih segar di depan tubuhnya.

'jadi aku terkena hanahaki juga sekarang? Karena apa? Apakah karena Junmyeon? Apakah karena Junmyeon yang menyukai seseorang atau apakah karena aku yang tidak ingin Junmyeon pergi meninggalkanku? Atau malah karena keduanya?' pikir Yifan

Yifan terus berpikir hingga ia mendegar suara dering pada ponselnya.

-Sehun is calling-

Sehun menghubunginya, ia yakin Sehun pasti akan memakinya.

Tapi Yifan sangat ingin mengetahui keadaan Junmyeon, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah atas perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan pada Junmyeon. Tanpa membuang waktu Yifan langsung mengangkat telefon dari sehun.

"yeo-"

" _YA! BRENGSEK! DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! CEPAT KATAKAN DIMANA KAU SEKARANG!_ " ucap Sehun dengan emosi yang memuncak di seberang sana.

"Sehun tenanglah, aku-"

" _kita bertemu di taman dekat rumahku! Jika kamu tidak datang aku akan benar-benar membunuhmu! Ingat itu Wu Yifan!_ " dan sambungan telefon pun terputus.

Yifan langsung bersiap dan pergi ke tempat yang disuruh oleh Sehun.

* * *

Yifan sudah tiba di taman yang dibicarakan oleh Sehun. Taman ini terlihat sangat sepi, tidak ada siapapun disana. Yifan lalu mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Sehun. Ia menemukan Sehun yang sedang duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang ada disana. Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sehun. Ia mengetahui bahwa Sehun sangat menyayangi Junmyeon. Sehun akan menghabisi siapapun juga yang berani menyakiti Junmyeon. Yifan yakin bahwa sebentar lagi Sehun pasti akan menghajarnya.

Dugaannya benar. Sehun melihatnya dan langsung berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

'BUKK'

'BUKK'

'BUKK'

"APA YANG SUDAH KAMU LAKUKAN KEPADA HYUNGKU BRENGSEK!"

Sehun terus memukuli Yifan tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Yifan untuk meminta maaf. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan Yifan. Tidak akan pernah! Sehun begitu membenci namja ini karena telah merusak kakaknya. Hingga akhirnya Sehun berhenti memukuli Yifan.

Keadaan Yifan benar-benar mengenaskan. Wajah tampannya terdapat banyak lebam yang diberi oleh Sehun. Yifan berdiri lalu menyeka darah yang keluar dari bibirnya dengan tangannya.

"Sehun aku tau bahwa kesalahanku tidak akan bisa untuk dimaafkan, tetapi kumohon tolong katakan dimana Junmyeon. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Sungguh a- aku benar-benar menyesal." Ucap Yifan yang di iringi oleh tangisan penyesalannya.

"Junmyeon hyung tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu Hyung! Pergilah dari kehidupan kami! Jangan temui Junmyeon Hyung dan jangan mencarinya. Dengan begitu ia akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Sehun final dan segera meninggalkan Yifan pergi.

* * *

Sudah dua hari setelah insiden pemukulan yang dilakukan Sehun kepada Yifan. Yifan kini benar-benar tampak kacau. Ia tidak mendengarkan peringatan yang sehun berikan kepadanya dan tetap mencari Junmyeon. Ia terus datang ke rumah Junmyeon yang tampak selalu kosong tak berpenghuni. Ia juga mendatangi kelas Junmyeon yang ternyata dikatakan bahwa Junmyeon sudah tidak masuk selama dua hari ini. dan juga mencari Junmyeon di seluruh penjuru kota.

Jadi kemanakah Junmyeonnya sekarang? Junmyeonnya? Yifan hanya bisa tertawa miris. Bahkan sekarang ia menambahkan kata kepemilikan –nya pada nama Junmyeon. Yifan kini seperti seseorang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya. Ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya itu. Dan sangat ingin bertemu dengan Junmyeon. Ia sadar bahwa ia mencintai Junmyeon.

Persetan dengan kata-kata straight atau orang-orang akan mengatainya gay. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Junmyeonnya kembali kepadanya.

Yifan teringat sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun, Junmyeon selalu datang ke kelasnya setelah semua kelas Yifan berakhir. Junmyeonnya tidak pernah absen untuk tidak membawa bekal untuk mereka berdua agar dapat makan siang bersama Yifan di taman kampus. Tetapi sekarang saat Yifan telah menyelesaikan kelasnya tidak ada sosok si mungil yang menunggu di depan pintu kelasnya.

Yifan yang kembali mengingat kenangannya bersama Junmyeon kembali merasakan sesak di dadanya lalu segera mencari toilet untuk memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

* * *

Setelah seharian mencari Jumyeon dimana-mana Yifan memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya di depan sebuah cafe yang terletak berhadapan dengan sebuah rumah sakit. Ia memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela.

Yifan melihat orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang yang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Ada yang bermain ponselnya sambil berjalan, ada yang sedang memaki seseorang menggunakan telefon genggamnya, ada juga ibu yang sedang membelikan sebuah jepitan kepada anak perempuannya. Lalu diantara kerumunan orang-orang itu, Yifan melihat Sehun! Yifan mempertajam pengelihatannya dan kembali melihat.

Ya, sosok itu adalah Sehun. Ia melihat Sehun yang memasuki area rumah sakit yang berada di depan cafe tempat Yifan berada. Yifan langsung segera bangun dari posisi duduknya lalu mengikuti Sehun.

Saat ini Yifan diam-diam sedang mengikuti Sehun. Tapi Yifan heran mengapa Sehun pergi kesini. Siapa yang sakit? Apakah Sehun sedang sakit? Apa jangan-jangan Junmyeonnya lah yan sakit. Membayangkan fakta itu, Yifan semakin gencar untuk mengikuti Sehun.

Sehun merasa bahwa sedaritadi ada yang mengikuti dirinya. Ia merasakan hal itu saat berada di dalam rumah sakit ini. karena ia sudah tidak tahan dengan orang yang mengikutinya ini ia melihat ke belakang secara tiba-tiba.

Terlihat bahwa Yifan sedang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Yifan lalu menghampirinya.

"Sehun katakan kepadak siapa yang sakit? Apakah Junmyeon berada di sini?"

Sehun tidak menyangka ternyata pukulan yang ia berikan kepada Yifan waktu itu tidak di gubris oleh Yifan. Yifan tetap mencari Junmyeon.

"kamu masih mencari hyungku?" tanya Sehun penasaran

"Hyung sudahlah, kumohon menyerah saja. Biarkan Junmyeon Hyung bahagia tanpamu. Tidak usah mencarinya lagi." Lanjut Sehun

"Aku tau bahwa Junmyeon terkena Hanahaki hun, aku mengetahuinya disaat malam itu" ucap Yifan

Ucapan Yifan ini langsung membuat Sehun kaget. Tapi dia segera menutupinya dan merubah wajahnya kembali menjadi datar seperti semula.

"Siapa Hun? Siapa orang brengsek yang tidak membalas perasaan Junmyeon?" sambung Yifan

Sehun yang mendengar pertanyaan beserta umpatan yang keluar dari mulut Yifan langsung tertawa. 'Brengsek katanya? Jadi kamu mengakui bahwa dirimu adalah orang yang brengsek hyung? Lucu sekali' Pikir Sehun di dalam otaknya.

"Kamu tertawa? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?" Yifan heran dengan Sehun yang justru malah menertawainya.

"Kamu benar-benar ingin tau siapa yang Junmyeon Hyung sukai?" tanya Sehun penuh harap pada Yifan.

"tentu saja. Jika aku mnegetahui siapa orang itu, aku akan menghajarnya karena telah menyia-nyiakan perasaan Junmyeonku" ucap Yifan

"Junmyeonku? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sehun tajam.

"jangan salah paham Hun, aku tidak mempunyai maksud buruk kepada Junmyeon" ucap Yifan

"Baiklah kalau begitu iku aku" Sehun langsung berjalan mendahului Yifan yang segera disusul oleh Yifan.

* * *

Mereka berdua tiba di sebuah pintu yang bertuliskan nama Kim Junmyeon di samping pintu itu. Lalu Sehun segera membukanya. Hal yang pertama Yifan adalah kelopak bunga. Yifan tidak berbohong, tempat ini benar-benar dipenuhi oleh bunga dan tampak terlihat seperti taman bunga yang sangat cantik.

"aku sudah membersihkan semua ini dan hanya meninggalkan kamu sebentar tetapi kenapa kamu cepat sekali memenuhi kamar ini dengan bunga-bunga sialan ini Hyung." Omel Sehun.

Sebelum ia pergi tadi, ia sudah membersihkan kamar Junmyeon tanpa sehelai kelopak bunga yang berada di kamar inap Junmyeon. Tetapi lihatlah sekarang. Kamar ini benar-benar dipenuhi oleh kelopak-kelopak bunga segar.

Saat Yifan melihat ke arah ranjang tempat Junmyeonberada. Tempat itu seperti tumbukan kelopak bunga yang menggunung dan menutupi badan mungil Junmyeonnya. Sehun yang juga melihatnya langsung segera menyingkirkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu dari tubuh Junmyeon. Setelah memastikan tidak ada kelopak bunga yang tertinggal di atas tubuh Junmyeon, Sehun langsung menatap Yifan.

Yifan melihat ada darah di atas baju Junmyeon.

"Hun itu darah apa?" tanya Yifan

"itu darah yang keluar beserta bunga yang Junmyeon Hyung keluarkan. Bunga yang keluar setiap harinya semakin banyak dan bertambah besar dan melukai organ tubuh Junmyeon hyung." Ucap Sehun yang memberikan penjelasan kepada Yifan.

"Junmyeon hyung tidak pernah sadar semenjak aku menemukannya 2 hari yang lalu. Dokter juga semakin mendesakku untuk melakukan operasi kepada Junmyeon. Tapi aku telah berjanji kepadanya waktu itu, ia akan dioperasi jika orang itu menolaknya. Karena itu hingga kini aku masih takut untuk menyetujui usulan dokter agar dapat mengoperasi Junmyeon hyung." Tutur Sehun memberikan penjelasan.

"lalu kenapa kamu tidak menanyakan perasaan orang itu? Dimana dia sekarang? Aku yang akan bertanya kepadanya!" ucap Yifan.

"Dia ada disini. Di dalam kamar ini." jelas Sehun

Yifan lalu mencari keberadaan orang lain selain di ruang ini. Tetapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun. Disini hanya ada Sehun, Junmyeon, dan dirinya. Dirinya? Yifan yang menyadari hal itu sungguh kaget.

"AKU?" tanya Yifan dengan tidak santainya

"ya karena itu cepatlah katakan kepadaku bahwa kamu tidak mencintai Junmyeon hyung agar aku bisa memberikan persetujuan kepada dokter untuk segera mengoperasi Junmyeon hyung!" ucap Sehun.

"ani, kenapa aku harus mengatakan itu kepadamu Sehun?" tanya Yifan

Yifan lalu berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Junmyeon tidak sadarkan diri. Ia memegang lalu mengelus pipi Junmyeon dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku juga mencintainya" ucap Yifan sambil melihat Junmyeon dengan pandangan penuh kerinduan. Ia lalu segera mencium kening namja mungil itu untuk menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang teramat dalamsetelah tidak dipertemukan selama dua hari ini.

"Jun bangunlah, aku disini" bisik Yifan di telinga Junmyeon.

Sehun benar-benar tidak menyangka. 'Apa-apaan ini! Bukankah Junmyeon hyung mengatakan Yifan ini straight?'

"Kamu jangan bermain-main denganku hyung. Bukankah kamu ini normal?" tanya Sehun

"Entahlah, aku baru menyadari bahwa sedari dulu aku sudah menyukai hyungmu ini. Aku hanya belum bisa menerima diriku yang tidak normal ini, dan menganggap rasa sayangku kepada Junmyeon hanyalah sebagai teman biasa nyatanya perasaanku lebih daripada itu" ucap Yifan yang tidak sedikitpun mengindahkan pandangannya dari Junmyeon.

"Kau memang brengsek Hyung!" ucap Sehun

"Ya aku tau Sehun, karena itu aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dari awal" ucap Yifan sambil terbatuk dan mengeluarkan kelopak bunga.

"KAU!"

"aku juga terkena penyakit ini selama dua hari ini karena mengetahui Junmyeon yang terkena hanahaki dan mengira Junmyeon sedang menyukai orang lain" cengir Yifan.

"Jun bangunlah" mohon Yifan.

"Maafkan aku yang telah menodaimu. Aku akan bertanggung jawab Jun jadi kumohon bangunlah" mohon Yifan. Yifan mulai terisak melihat keadaan Junmyeon yang seperti ini. semuanya adalah kesalahan dirinya yang terlambat menyadari perasaanya kepada Junmyeon. Sungguh Yifan merasa sangat menyesal saat ini.

Sehun kaget setengah mati dengan namja tiang di depannya ini. 'orang ini benar-benar sungguh tidak bisa ditebak' pikir Sehun

Sehun melihat mata hyungnya bergerak. Lalu hyungnya membuka matanya.

"Hyung!" ucap Sehun

Yifan yang kaget dengan seruan Sehun langsung melihat kembali melihat wajah Junmyeon. Junmyeonnya sudah sadar.

Ia berkedip sekali. Lalu kembali memuntahkan kelopak bunga.

"JUN!" ucap Yifan yang menyadarkan Junmyeon bahwa Yifan berada di sebelahnya.

"Yi-Yifan?" Junmyeon kaget melihat mata Yifan yang sembab dan terlihat menangis.

Junmyeon sadar bahwa Yifan melihatnya memuntahkan bunga itu. Apakah Yifan menangis karena mengasihani dirinya?

"Yifan jangan mengasihaniku seperti ini. Aku tidak apa Yi, jangan menangis kamu itu kan laki-laki kuat" ucap Junmyeon lalu mengusap rambut Yifan dan tersenyum untuk menenangkan Yifan.

Tiba-tiba saja Yifan mencium bibirnya. Yifan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan Junmyeon merasa seperti Yifan sedang menyalurkan perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Junmyeon sangat kaget dengan ciuman Yifan yang tiba-tiba ini lalu langsung segera menyudahi ciuman itu.

"Yifan mengapa kamu menciumku?" tanya Junmyeon

"itu karenaa aku.. aku mencintaimu Junmyeon, maukah kamu menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga maut memisahkan kita?" tanya Yifan dengan raut wajah yang serius tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dengan mata Junmyeon.

"Bu- bukankah kamu mencintai Baekhyun?" Junmyeon heran dan sedikit tidak mempercayai apa yang ia dengar

"tidak, aku tidak mencintainya Jun. Aku melihat dirinya karena ia sangat mirip denganmu. Aku selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan dirimu. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahami perasaanku bahwa sesungguhnya aku mencintai kamu Jun"

ia menjadi merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun. Ia malah marah karena Baekhyun sudah menghianatinya dengan Chanyeol, padahal ialah yang brengsek disini.

"kamu jahat Yi" ucap Junmyeon lalu terisak karena pengauan Yifannya.

"maafkan aku Junmyeon" kata Yifan dnegan tulus

"jadi apakah kamu mau menjadi pendamping hidupku hingga maut memisahkan kita?" tanya Yifan sekali lagi kepada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban Yifan.

"terimakasih Jun, terimakasih" ucap Yifan lalu kembali mencium bibir Junmyeon untuk menyalurkan segala perasaan yang terdapat pada dadanya. Junmyeon juga membalas ciuman Yifan dan juga menyalurkan semua perasaannya melalui ciuman itu.

Perlahan kelopak-kelopak bunga yang tumbuh di kedua tubuh pemuda itu semakin lama semakin berkurang hingga hilang seutuhnya. Keduanya merasakan rasa sesak yang awalnya memenuhi paru-paru mereka menjadi hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan senang akan perasaan mereka yang terbalas.

END

* * *

FF ini aku publish tanpa di edit terlebih dahulu. maafkan aku jika terdapat banyak typo bertebaran dan kalimat yang tidak nyambung pada cerita ini T_T

Terima kasih telah membaca ceritaku yang nista ini *bow sembilan puluh serajat*

sampai jumpa di ff ku selanjutnya~


End file.
